


Iced Tea

by StardustSky



Category: Disney Ducks (Comics), Ze carioca (comics)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-02 01:35:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16777000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StardustSky/pseuds/StardustSky
Summary: Nestor has a flu. Thankfully, Fethry is there to take good care of him.





	Iced Tea

**Author's Note:**

> I have a really big soft spot for Nestor and this ship. I find it really cute. Therefore, I decided to try and provide a little drabble for these two. I hope they are not too out of character, I haven’t gotten the opportunity to read a lot about the Zé Carioca comics yet.

His throat was dry and sore.

Nestor took another sip of his glass of water. It was tepid now and it was a taste he disliked, but he didn’t comment. He had no energy to get out of bed and get something else.

So he curled up in his bed under his blankets and tried to get some rest. His head was burning, but his body was shivering.

He had gotten a flu like this in the past. It had been common for him to catch when he was a child, and from what he remembered, resting was the best remedy. He had been mostly alone as a kid to take care of himself, therefore it was also the only remedy he knew.

“How are you feeling?” A voice asked softly.

Nestor got his head out of his mountain of blankets to peek to Fethry. He had almost forgotten that his boyfriend had come visit him.

He gotten used to be alone almost all the time that it almost felt foreign when Fethry caressed the feathers on his head softly.

“Tired…”It was the only thing Nestor was capable to say, his throat caused him pain every time he pronounced words.

“I prepared something that will help you,” Fethry offered a sympatric smile and brought a mug to his attention. It was the adorable mug his boyfriend bought him a few weeks ago, Nestor immediately recognised it and smiled.

“I made you some lemon and honey tea. It always helps the sore throat.” The duck added. “ ** _And_** it’s so warm, it makes you feel so _cozy_. Try it!”

Nestor took the mug with no questions asked and took a sip out of it. Though, he grimaced as soon as the liquid made it to his throat.

The tea had by no means a bad taste. In fact, Fethry always made the best tea in his opinion and this one was no exception. But the aching feeling in his throat was terrible.

“It’s bad?” The duck asked, trying to understand Nestor’s expression.

“Não! Não!” Nestor rapidly replied. He immediately put a hand on his throat and rubbed it, mentally cursing himself that he replied so rapidly. ”It just hurts…” He couldn’t think of the right way to finish his sentence. He still kept the mug in his hands though. The feeling was warm and comfortable. And the thought of Fethry making it just to help him feel better was a comforting one.

Nestor didn’t need to finish his sentence, Fethry knew what he meant and nodded.

“Do you want me to make you a soup then? Or maybe some hot cocoa?” Fethry asked, thinking about other ways he could help Nestor.

The crow simply shacked his head at every option. He didn’t want to be picky. He felt bad for saying no, because Fethry cared so much for him, but he couldn’t stand the thought of having anything of the sorts at the moment.

“Nothing hot. Sorry.” He politely declined, placing the mug on his nightstand and resting back under his covers. “Throat hurts way too much.”

Fethry let his boyfriend to rest by himself, but thought about the situation for a while, until something crossed his mind.

He came back a couple of minutes later with the same mug again and a bright smile.

“Here Nestor, try this instead!”

Nestor was confused by the sudden change of tone, but took the mug again.

It was the same tea…but with ice cubes in it…

“Iced tea! It will not hurt your throat now, right?” Fethry asked.

Nestor glanced back at the mug and laughed. It was such a thing that only Fethry would think to do! And even if it might not help his throat, he gladly took it.

“This is great, thank you.” He nuzzled next to boyfriend.

He was happy that there was finally someone to care for him, and he felt blessed that that someone was Fethry. 


End file.
